


Afternoon Moments

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Drabble. Reverend Amos Howell smiled as he ate a large slice of chocolate cake. It was the usual afternoon. He always tried to enjoy every moment. Reverend Amos Howell glanced at Kara while she sat across from him and ate one cake slice.





	Afternoon Moments

I never created Superman TAS characters.

Reverend Amos Howell smiled as he ate a large slice of chocolate cake. It was the usual afternoon. He always tried to enjoy every moment. Reverend Amos Howell glanced at Kara while she sat across from him and ate one cake slice. ''Enjoy every moment. You never know when your life is going to end,'' he said. 

Kara frowned. ''Uh huuuuh.'' She finished eating the slice before she stood. ''It's almost time for vacation slides.'' 

Reverend Amos Howell's eyes widened for a moment. After eating, he found himself scowling and viewing vacation slides.   
He slouched and couldn't enjoy every moment. 

THE END


End file.
